


The Plan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [71]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn’t sure if he should interfere when Arthur comes up with a plan to elope with Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Title:** The Plan  
 **Prompt:** #5. "The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
 **Word Count:** 196  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** implied Arthur/Gwen, Gaius, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin isn’t sure if he should interfere when Arthur comes up with a plan to elope with Gwen. 

 

** The Plan  **  
Merlin paced the floor in Gaius’ chambers. “I can’t just let this happen, Gaius. I should do something.” 

“What are you going to do? Tell Uther?” Gaius said. “This is Arthur we are talking about. He will do what he wants and you can’t stop him.” 

“I could knock him out.” Merlin said. “I don’t want to but I could.” 

“Merlin, you know it wouldn’t do any good he would just go when he came to his senses.” Gaius said.

“That is the problem. He has no sense where she is concerned. He is going to get her killed. What is he thinking? They can’t elope. Arthur is a prince and she’s a servant.” Merlin stopped pacing. “This is madness.”

“Love doesn’t care what you are.” Gaius said. “The only thing you can do is help them get out of Camelot.” 

“Then Uther will kill me.” Merlin said. 

“You are a servant following his masters orders. Uther can’t kill you for that.” Gaius said. 

Merlin wasn’t convinced but he went to Arthur’s chambers to see what the plan Arthur had in mind. Gaius was right Arthur was going to elope with Gwen with or without him. 


End file.
